The Grand L'Cie
by MSSKYRIM
Summary: Storm has a focus different then the others. His focus is to protect those he travels with. But what happens when they go their separate ways. Storm has a choice in the end. Die and protect them or live and turn into a Cie'th. Which will he chose.
1. The Hanging Edge

The Grand L'Cie

I have an OC in this. His name is Storm/James Hillberge. He's known Lightning pretty much his entire life same as Serah. Well not almost his entire life but since he was 17. He is 2 years older then Lightning. Lightning sometimes calls him Soldier but not all the time.

**Bold: Storm/Vanille talking in narrator voice.**

Chapter 1: Day 1, turning into an enemy

"**You have to stay strong, or your life will turn into something different**."  
>Storm is my name and I'm a Pulse L'cie. I'm a enemy of Cocoon, my home. But what about my focus, before I leave, I'm going figure that out.<br>I walked in front of the Vestige, I was leaving, why? Because I couldn't help anyone, I couldn't help myself. I walked but stopped in front of the vestige. Something caught my eye.  
>I walked over to it and touched the symbol, that was when I was pulled inside the Vestige.<br>When I woke up I saw something on my wrist, it was the Pulse L'Cie brand. I was a Pulse L'Cie, an enemy of my home, an enemy of those I loved.  
>I remembered having a dream, a dream which I saw people I knew, and people I didn't know. I believed this "Dream" was a clue to my focus. I got out of the Vestige and ran towards Bodum.<br>I pulled my sleeves down so nobody could see my wrist. I walked on the beach and saw Snow with Serah, she was like my little sister, and he I hated him. In 10 days it's that firework display.  
>In 11 days it's Lightning's birthday. She was my best friend but she a cold hearted bitch. I walked into Lebreau's and sat down, she looked at me and asked "Something up Storm?" I looked at her and she realized I didn't want talk about it.<br>She asked "Okay, so what can I get you?" I said "Nothing, I just needed peace and quiet." She nodded and walked away. I looked around and saw Gadot. That big brute is an idiot same as his leader.  
>After an hour or so I left and walked towards my house. While I was walking Lightning walked up to me and asked "Storm can you take my shift?" I stopped, sighed, looked at her and asked "When is it?" She looked at me right in the eyes and said "Right Now."<br>I sighed again and gave her a look to say yeah I can. She smiled and said "Thanks." I gave her a small reassuring smile and she walked away.

Present day

I was on a airship heading towards the Hanging Edge. That's where the Purge was because they found a Pulse L'Cie in Bohdum, It wasn't me they found but someone very close to me.  
>They stopped and my commander asked "You have the names?" I looked down and pulled out of my jacket a list with names on them. My commander's name is Commander Harry Jamesman. He smiled and said "Once you see them and meet them, Kill them."<br>I looked at him and said "I...I Can't." His smiled faded slightly and said seriously "You have to. It's your job." I looked down and nodded slightly then said "Fine I'll do it." I looked at him and his smile came back. He patted me on the back then said "I know you will."  
>Jamesman is about 6'7 and has black hair, with a bit of stubble. He's the most happiest person I've ever met, well that was before I met Vanille. He opened the airships doors and said "There's a team waiting for you down there." I nodded and he smiled and as I was jumping down he said "Oh and Storm."<br>I looked at him and he continued "Tell Farron 1 I said hi." I stung when he said that but I nodded and he smiled and shut the door. When I hit the ground the team asked "So Lieutenant, who are we killing?" I looked at them and showed them the note.  
>The names on the note said "Oerba Dia Vanille, Hope Estheim, Sahz Katzroy, Oerba Yun Fang, Snow Villiers, Serah Farron and Claire Farron." The team looked shocked and one asked "We have to kill one of our own?" I sighed and nodded yes. We walked and came across NORA, Snow's team. Gadot hit Snow on the shoulder and pointed to me with his gun.<br>Snow turned away from his group and civilians and asked "Hey Storm, come to join the party?" He then noticed I was with PSICOM and grabbed a gun and I closed my eyes hoping to die. I heard gunfire but when I opened my eyes my team lied dead and snow laughing. He said "Now you can help us." I shoved the note into my pocket and nodded then said "Yeah. Let's kill some PSICOM and save Serah!"  
>He smiled and turned to the group. I knew he trusted me but the rest of them didn't, Lebreau loved me so she trusted me but Gadot could tell something was up, that I wasn't their prisoner, that I was leading them. He knew but kept it to himself. After Snow had his conversation with the civvies one of them toke a gun and I swear I saw her before.<br>She had Orange like hair and a weird accent. I saw her in my dream. She's one of the people I have to protect. I smiled cause she just a kid but was pretty cute, but I noticed because of her accent she was from Pulse. She was Oerba Dia Vanille. I looked down and whispered to myself "I can't kill a kid." I felt something like fire burning my body when I said that. My brand hurt like hell. Someone smiled in my head then said "You Can't." Then walked out of my mind.  
>The pain I was experienced was gone, my brand wasn't burning anymore. Snow, Me, Gadot, and a few civvies fought off some PSICOM but the bridge was breaking. The woman Snow let help, who was a mom was going to fall and I couldn't let that happen. I jumped towards her and caught her hand, Snow was unconscious so he couldn't help. I held on a small piece of railing that had come out when the bridge fell.<br>My hand was slipping and I knew if I fell we both would and no one could survive a fall from that high up. But I wasn't a human anymore, I was a L'Cie, the woman on the other hand would die so I held on with all my strength, which was a lot. Her hand was slipping from my grasp and I was saying in my head "No hang on." She smiled at me and said "Get him Home." And fell. I heard a boy yell and hold a hand out towards her, that must be who I have to get home. I slipped down and fell.  
>I woke up and snow was there and said "Well look who joined the party." Him and Gadot were laughing but I just put on a fake smile because after what just happened I couldn't smile. The tree of us flew back towards the others and the civvies. I jumped off my flying bike and I saw the orange haired girl with a boy no older that 16. He had silver hair and was wearing yellow clothing. He wasn't very happy, I knew this was the kid who's mom just died.<br>I walked over to them but Snow flew away. I wanted to go with him and save Serah. I stared and Vanille and the boy who must of been Hope, but I was blank. I was thinking about my dream or "Focus" and my note and what I said about not being able to kill a kid but when I returned to reality they were gone. I looked around and saw them on my flying bike. As they were about to fly off I jumped on it and grabbed the stick and asked "Where to?" Hope looked at me madly but I knew he didn't know it was me who made her fall.  
>Vanille pointed to the Vestige and said "There." I looked at it and sighed, remembering that the Fal'Cie in there claimed me and Serah as L'Cie but I flew towards it. We crashed and Vanille pulled out a stick of a pillar. I sat up and laughed and they walked over to me. Vanille said "Oh good your okay." I looked at her and said "I've taken worse. I'm a soldier." Hope looked at me and asked "Then why were you working with...Him?" I looked at him and said "Because he's my best friend's sister's fiancé." Hope looked shocked but still mad but more upset.<br>We walked until we met up with Snow and kept looking for Serah. Hope and Vanille were talking about Hope's situation, I feel so bad for that kid but I know how he feels. My dad was a Soldier and My mom was killed by him in the last Purge. I was 10 and I knew how to use a weapon so I killed him. Jamesman was there and saved me from almost dying, he took me in and by the time I was 12 I was a soldier. I heard Snow yell Serah and I turned around and saw Lightning hold Serah bridal style with a black man holding a gun at Serah. I felt anger pour over me and I jumped towards them.  
>While I was running I heard Serah say weakly "You came" to Lightning. She put her down and Snow jumped off and yelled again "SERAH" She said weakly "It that...My hero?" I stopped running then to wait for the kids to catch up. I looked at the man who was with Lightning and recognized him. He was in my dream. Sahz Katzroy. Now the only one missing was the Fang girl. When I walked pass Serah she asked "Storm?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around and said "Yeah." She smiled and said "Continue your plan." My eyes widened because I forgot I told her I was a L'Cie and what I think is my focus.<br>I sat down beside her and said "I cant." She knew what I was talking about, me being a soldier and all. She smiled again and said "You will chose the right one." I thought about killing them before that moment. I smiled and said "I know." She smiled one last time before rising up and turned to crystal. I looked down and Snow was heading to the chamber the Fal'Cie Anima was, the thing that turned Serah crystal. All of us followed Lightning after she walked pass Snow not looking back. While we were walking down the dark hallway towards Anima, my brand began burning again but it was like Anima was breaking my body into pieces.  
>It was hurting, It was taking my strength away from me, Killing me slowly as we walked further down the hallway. Once we were 20 feet within the room where Anima was I fell to the floor. They all turned around and ran over to e except for Lightning who walked very slowly. I remember what Jamesman told me to say to Lightning. It kept replaying in my head, making me more mad then ever. Jamesman loves Lightning, he was told to kill them but when Primarch said Lightning he couldn't do it. So he gave it to me, But that made it even tougher for me, she's my best friend, I couldn't kill her.<br>That's why I wanted Snow to kill me, so I wouldn't have to kill her. I opened my eyes and nobody knew what was happening. Vanille knew that is was because I was a L'Cie. She gasped and Sahz asked her "What?" She was taking it in that I was a L'Cie. She looked at me and said "Nothing." She was looking at me, giving me a where is it look. I smiled and pointed to my arm. I looked at all of them standing over top of me and that voice in my head said "Here. You have to continue. No Matter what." And just like that my strength was back. I stood up like nothing happened and looked at them and said "Let's go kill ourselves a Fal'Cie."  
>They looked confused, even Lightning. We walked into the room and my brand was glowing under my armor. I sighed and Snow started yelling stuff at Anima but Lightning attacked him and woke him up. Thanks Lightning. I pulled out my Gunblade Hero's Ultimate and said "You wanna brawl Anima. You want some new L'Cie...Well you can't have them.<br>Lightning, Snow and Sahz stood their ground and I smiled. We fought Anima.


	2. Lake Breshe part 1 This kid

The Grand L'cie

Chapter 2: Lake Bresha

Storm's POV

I woke up on a lake that was made out of crystal. I sighed and looked around. The others were still unconsious. I pulled my glove off and said "I didn't see a dream. Just darkness. I probably still have then same focus." I sighed and waited for the others to wake up

The others woke up after about 10 minutes. Lightning and Snow were arguing about something. I wasn't listening. I was sitting down, thinking about the events at the hanging edge. '_Serah. She's a crystal now. I guess she completed her focus. I wonder how she's doing. Being in a crystal can be very boring. Poor kid. Damn I hope she's okay.' _I heard someone say '_I'm going to guess she is.'_ I gasped and got up. Snow looked at me and asked "So Storm. What about you?" I looked at him and asked "What about me?" He said "Do you have a mark." I nodded and said "On my wrist." He sighed and Light said "L'cie to the last." I smirked and heard the voice say '_She looks familar. Where have i seen her before? Maybe in the future?' _I looked down and thought '_Okay who the hell are you?' _The person sounded like a girl, a kid. She giggled and said '_I can't tell you yet. But soon you'll figure that out. But here's a hint. My name starts with a L.'_ I said to myself "L? Who the hell is this kid?" Sahz looked at me and asked "So boy? Are ya talking to yourself now?" I wasn't paying attention to his question. The others looked at me and The kid said '_I know you. Storm. Real name is James Hillberge. You'll met me in the future. You'll take me in after everything that happens in 3 years happens.' _I thought '_Kid you'll be driving me insane can you just tell me you're name?' _She giggled and stopped talking to me. I heard Snow say 'Hey Storm. You okay?" I looked at him and said "Yeah. Just...Great. Yeah one of the most important people in my life just got turned to crystal. I'm great." I snapped. He looked at me and said "Well you were talking to yourself. Just thought that...You know nevermind." I looked away and said "Yeah. it'll be better that way."

We walked for awhile until that kid came back and said '_Serah is going to be here soon. Well her crystal.' _I stopped. I was behind everybody and asked the kid '_Serah?! Where is she?'_ She giggled again and said '_Jeez. You don't have patience. Well I guess a few years of pain can change a guy. She's right around this corner.' _I shook my head and thought '_Thanks kiddo.' _I ran ahead of everybody else and I heard Sahz say "Hey boy. Where ya goin?" I didn't look back. I heard Lightning say "That's who he is." The kid in my mind, I'm gonna call her L for now on. Anyway's L came back and said '_I found out where I've seen her before. Well actually it's later in you're time.' _I smiled and asked her '_Alright L. Where have you seen Light before?' _She said '_First off don't call me L. I'll tell you name soon alright. And two. She in my time, is the savior.' _As I was running i said '_Savior huh? Damn kid. this is a really long corner.'_ She said '_I know.' _I got around the corner and I saw Serah's crystal. I ran over to it and said "Serah." I sat down in front of her and said "Serah. Damn, look what I did to you." L came in my mind and said '_Poor girl. It's sad what happens in 3 years. Oh well, can't do anything about it can ya?' _I said "Yeah. Nothing. Serah, please talk to me, please." Then I heard Serah's voice say '_James, Continue on completing you're focus. Trust yourself and the others. Grow closer to them. Do it for me.'_ I said "I will Serah! I promise you I will !" Just then I heard snow yell "SERAH!" He pushed me out of the way and L said '_Hpm. So much for manners right.' _I smiled and said '_Yeah.'_ Then Snow started trying to dig Serah's crystal out of the ground. I looked at her and thought '_This guy is insane kiddo, isn't he?' _L said '_Yep. Even worse in my time.'_ Then something caught my eye. I saw a kid who was just walking around us. She said "Hi Storm." I looked at her and asked "Can the others see or hear you?" She shook her head no and said "Nope. But they can see and hear you talking to what appears to them nothing, but really it's me." I asked her "Who are you?' She smiled and said "I'm the little girl who you keep calling L." I looked at her wide-eyed and asked "But if you were in my mind then how are you out here?" She giggled and said "It's more like I'm in your mind then where you are." I sighed and said "Okay then." She said "Yep." I looked at her and said "You look like the 'savior' and Serah. Why?" She giggled and said "Because, I honestly don't know why." I sighed again and asked "What's your name kid?" She laughed and said.


	3. Lake Bresha part 2 Revealings

The Grand L'cie

Chapter 3: Lake Bresha, part 2 Revealings

Storm's POV

L said "My name is Lumina. Future you wanted me to sabotoge the savior but I used the power he gave me to come see who you were before the 500 years of chaos happend. So I guess this is who you were huh?" I looked at her in cofusion and said "Lumina? I...I know that name. Why do I know you're damn name?!" She shrugged and said "Maybe it was something I did. Maybe coming to see the past of my savior triggered something up in your mind to some how remember me before you should." I sighed and said "So Lumina? What is that you want?" She giggled and said "I thought I just told you." She hopped away and I followed her. I yelled at her "So what exactly happens in this future. 3 years from now and 500? What happens to me?" She stopped and said "Can't tell you. I mean it this time because if I tell you then it would alter everything and i probably wouldn't have met the 'hero'." I looked at her and asked "Who's the 'Hero'?" She giggled again and turned towards me and said "It's you. You in the future. You, unlike this savior that everyone wants dead, they believe in you. You still have feelings like guilt and sadness. You use you're powers to save people. But you're goal is to well. I'm guessing my 'friend' won't want me to tell you that. I actually think he knows I'm here telling you these things when I'm not supossed to. Oh well, what will he do? He could leave me alone, then the only person I'd have is Vanille because she'd know how I felt. He could kill me, which I hope he won't. Jeepers, you're a mad guy in 503 years aren't ya? Well bye!" Then she dissapeared. My vision blured and I saw Vanille staring at me. I guess the others were to busy thinking about themselves to relize that I was talking to 'nothing'. Vanille asked "Storm? Are you okay? You look confused?" I took a step closer to her and asked "Have you heard of a girl named Lumina?" She asked "Huh? Lumina? No I don't know a girl named Lumina. Why'd ya ask?" I turned to where Lumina was standing when she dissapeared and said "No reason." She 'hpm'ed and I smiled and said "Really Vannie, it's nothing." She looked up at me and asked 'Vannie?" I said "Yeah, you're nickname. I probably won't use it much but hey, if I gave you a nickname that means we're on good terms." She nodded and said "Then I got a nickname for you." I was walking away but stopped and asked 'Oh, and what's that?" She giggled and said "Stormy. Like it?" i smiled and said "Love it."

We parted after Lightning and Snow had a fight about Serah, again. Snow obiviously stayed with his bride-to-be while the rest of us went with Light. When we were walking Lumina did that thing where she appears there but isn't. She was walking beside me and said "Not a very nice place is it?" I shook my head no and She said "Yeah. So what do ya whant to talk about?" I said quietly "I want to talk about how you can teleport here without being seen or heard by them." I pointed to the others. She sighed and said "Well. In my time you trust me and love me, dearly. So you gave me powers to do things for you." I chuckled and said "So you're my lackey, lap dog, the girl who does my dirty work. And I don't give you anything in return? Why not just do it myself?" She giggled and said "I'm not you're 'lackey' or 'lap dog'. You can't leave where you are and you don't trust anybody else so you ask me to do it. And I DO get something in return." I looked at her and asked "Oh really? Alright, what's that Lumina?" She smiled and said "you give me something nobody else would. You never leave my side, and you will protect me from anything. You gave attention, the one thing I've strove for so long. And you love me more then anything. Now I don't know if it's because I look like Serah or what, but you love me. And we have a 'more the friends' relationship if you know what I mean." I looked at her in confusion then shock and said "What the hell! We have a 'more then friends' relationship! You're just a kid!" She giggled and said "You're cute when in shock. I never get to see you like this back home. And yes we do. And I'm not a kid. I may look like one but I'm not. I'm just as old as anyone here. From Vanille to the savior. So why don't you be quiet and let me have fun. Back home you always let me have fun. I guess you changed after everything that happens to you. I like the my time you. All nice and sweet and caring, but also unpredictable and mysterious. The only person who knows what happend to you is me, well other then yourself. Anyway past Storm. I have to go mess around with the savior and her trust in god. Bye!" Then she dissapeared. My vision blurred again and I saw the others looking at me in confusion. I asked them "What?" Sahz said "Well um...Who's thsi girl you're having a 'more then friends' relatioship with?" i sighed and said "Nobody. Well not yet, she'll probably be someone very soon.'" Sahz said 'Yeah but you said she's just a kid." I looked at him and siad "Yeah, so. In the future i guess we all make mistakes. But since the future me she's been telling me might really love her then who cares. Besides she says that's in 503 years. I'm guessing we all change.' Vanille nodded and said 'Yep. ANyway let's keep moving." I nodded and said "After whoever wants to go first." I looked at Light and she just walked away. I sighed and said "So Light. What is it you're planning." She looked forward and said "Me planning? I always thought that was you're job." I chuckled and said "Yeah, I know. But with this kid stuff I don't think I should plan, and I think the soldier girl should be the one to plan, unless you want a kid or a girl or a old man who's probably in his 50's to plan?" She sighed and said "We just gotta make sure we don't get caught by PSICOM. If we do that's game over." I nodded and said "Yep. So I'm on you in this." She looked at me and said "Thanks." I smiled and said "No problem recruit." She sighed and siad "Well soldier. I'm no longer you're recruit. Remember that." I nodded and said 'Will do Light."


End file.
